Home: Not Just a Small Town
by Sora no Datenshi
Summary: Miles Ashfield is a college dropout, having quit due to being unable to handle the stress and pressure, along with dealing with bad situations while at college. With no choice left, he returns to his hometown in an attempt to find something to do with his life. Upon his arrival, strange things begin to happen and he soons finds that the stories about his town may in fact be true.


**Authors note: Greetings dear readers! I hope my story has peaked your curiosity and if so, then welcome to my first ever fanfic that I post online. I`ve been a fan of Silent Hill since I've first played the second game of the series hence, I decided to try my hand at writing a fanfiction based of the series. This'll be mostly original, such has original characters amd plot whilst taking references from the main series, hope you enjoy! And remember to leave reviews as they are always welcome!  
**

Mist. Mist was all that surrounded the train as it slowly, almost agonizingly came to a stop, the loud metallic screeching echoing through the mist heavy night. The metallic behemoth stopped at the platform of a run down and old train station.

The train was old, showing it's age on both the interior and exterior. Rust, cracks and other signs of decay that would make any modern machine be send to the junkyard and replaced for a new, more functioning and save one, were apparent and yet, it was still used.

The train's lone passenger let out a sigh, slowly standing from the worn out seat in which he sat on for the deceptively long five hour ride.

Right hand gripping at the strap of his messenger back, the young man, turned and stepped towards the sliding doors of the transport, his leg moving forward and over the gap between the machine and platform before planting his foot on the ground.

Now outside, he couldn't help but shiver at the cold night breeze, his breath visible before him despite the mist surrounding him.

"Cold..." He muttered, sjrugging the shiver off and walking towards the station proper.

The male took a moment to stare his reflection on the reflective door.

Greeting him was the reflection of a young adult, no older than twenty, with gray jeans, a black shirt and a thick leather jacket, a hood attached which he pondered on putting over his head.

The reflections eyes narrowed, face twisting into a frown, lips curved downwards and brow burrowed.

"You look like a mess don't you Miles? The nap on the train did not help at all huh?"

His face was pale, purple bags beneath his eyes due to lack of sleep, making him a few years older than he already was, alongside giving the feeling that he was jaded, akin to somone who dealt with problems that left their marks.

The young man stepped into the station, closing the door behind and walked forward. The lighting was dim, loud buzzling from the lamps as some flickered on and off. He passed through empty seats, half empty vending machines as he made his way to the counter.  
Like he expected the station was empty.

Or so he thought.

"Good evening." A voice greeted him, causing the tired man to freeze in place, shoulders tensing.

The person behind the voice was an elderly man, late 50's or early 60's, a mop held in his hands and a wrinkly smile plastered on his face.

" _Just the janitor, Relax, why are you paranoid…?_ " He thought to himself.

"Good evening. I thought he station was empty..." The younger of the two spoke up, relaxing after taking a deep breath.

"Ah, yes, it usually is. The folk around here don't like to spend time outside once the sun goes down y'see?" The old man explained.

"Yeah, I know. I'm from around here, actually. Born and raised in this town."

At that, the older man perked up, eyes widening slightly at the information. Miles reared back a bit by the reaction, not expecting it. He knew that it was rare for people to arrive at his home town, so why would the returned of a native warrant a reaction like that?

"That so? How odd, usually only the young folk leave this town, and they don't often return. Choosing to remain away and make a life for themselves away." He informed, finishing with a chuckle. In Miles oppinion, this old guy seemed a bit off, but he wasn't about to comment, he needed to leave. He was already late anyway.

"Well, some of those young folk don't have a choice, sometimes. Believe me, I wouldn't be back if I could help it." After giving his explanation, Miles made his way to the door, walking past the odd janitor, hand reaching for the knob.

"Now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The old man called out, voice suddenly growing serious as well as his expression.

"Hm? What? Leave?" The young man inquired, looking back from over his shoulder.

"It ain't safe going outside when it's dark. Especially when the mist is out. That's when they disappear never to be found."

At that, Miles scoffed, pulling the door open.  
"Yeah, I've heard the bed time stories as a kid, don't go out at night or the monsters will get you and take you to the Pyramid Head, is that you're talking about?" He asked.

Upon hearing the words _'monster_ ' and _'Pyramid Head_ ', the old man flinched, swallowing his spit loudly and beginning to sweat.

"You shouldn't say that so carelessly, young man..."

"Whatever, have fun with the graveyard shift, careful with the monsters." He called out, throughing his hand up in a farewell as he walked out into the outside.

Once he was outside, Miles paused, reaching into his right pocket of his jeans and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Placing one of the cancersticks between his light, he flickered the top of the lighter, letting out a flame that seemed to light his surroundings ever so slightly.

He took a drag, pocketing the pack and lighter before he began to walk down the road, glancing around the area.

It was a dark and lone road, trees and foliage surrounding the area with a set of benches around the train station. A part of him wished he'd only come back the day after, when the sun was out instead of the dark and misty night.

"It's their fault for not coming to pick me up, instead I have to walk home alone at night. As if the town wasn't already creepy enough during the day..." Miles muttered to himself, taking another drag from his cig and puffing out the smoke.

He reached for his other pocket, pulling his phone to unlock it and re read the message he received before havig boarded the train.

' _I'm sorry son but your mother and I can't go and pick you up at the station, she has the late night shift at the hospital and my car is currently at the workshop getting a new battery. Wouldn't it be best if you waited until tomorrow morning to come home and we pick you up then? Love, Dad._ ' That was the contents of the message he'd received hours prior to his arrival.

Miles scoffed at the message, turning off his phone and throwing the cigarette down, stumping his foot down to put it out.

"Yeah right, just some dumb excuse cause you're too scared to leave the house at night, like everyone in this dumb town..." The young man complained aloud, resuming his track back home, walking down the creepy and foreboding road.

He still didn't understand, not even years after when he was smarter and more mature. Why was everyone afraid of going outside at night? Since he could remember it had been like that, people rushing back home during sun down, no teenagers staying out and having parties, instead having them in the afternoon and calling it quits once the clock ticked six pm.

Since he was a kid he'd heard stories of monsters prowling the night, stealing away children and adults, only to never be seen again. His home town was famous for it, having the largest number of missing person cases in all of New England. Of course, growing up he thought that to be untrue, simply and excuse to appeal to tourism, it being the main industry of the place where he was born from.

"It seemed to work apparently, people like that sort of thing, tourists coming down to see the creepy town and it's monster, maybe try to solve the mystery...man, what a load of crap." He scoffed, shaking his head and quickening his pace. It was well past one am, and the sooner Miles got home the better, he needed to lay down after the long trip.

Nothing eventful happened for most of track, the only sounds echoing being that of his footsteps and the leafs rustling in the wind. That was, until the fog thickened and a new sound was heard by Miles.

A groan followed by another set of footsteps.

"What the?" Miles came to a stop, turning around towards the source of the noise that was seemingly behind him. The sounds was, odd to descript. It sounded like a person, only distorted and echoey as if it came from within a tunnel.

Panic began to grip at Miles' throat, taking a shaky step back from what he saw next.

Deep in the mist, a shadow stepped closed, it's form hidden by the fog although a silhoutte could be made out. The figure was twitching, left and right as if it was stuck beneath a bag, lumps could be made out from it's sides, aking to a set of arms bound by a straight jacket.

Time slowed to a crawl, Miles only stared for around half a minute, if even, put to him it was an eternity.

"A-A-Ahhhh...g-g-guhhh..." The figure moaned out, coming even closer, it's voice freezing the adult's blood to chips of ice.

"W-What the fuck!?" He managed out, voice loud and raw with panic and fear. Just what in the world was he seeing? He didn't know, but one thing was very clear. He had to run.

As Miles was about to turn around and sprint, the figure lunged, moaning loaudly. A cry of panic slipped the man's mouth as he stepped aside feeling whatever was in front of him scrape his arm before he landed on the floor with a loud, wet splat.

Taking two steps away, the very much confused and afraid twenty year old glanced at his left arm, where the...thing, touched it. He saw blood, none of it his own but rather from the creature. That was enough to make him snap out of his daze and confusion.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here!" Miles exclaimed, turning and bolting off, not even glancing behind his where he left the figure, afraid that it would be right behind him, chasing his dowm.

He ran. Ran as fast as he could, panting as his legs carried him away from whatever as fast as possible. He didn't stop even when he felt his mucles burning and pleading him to stop.

Police sirens began to echo, and further down the fog he could make out the red and blue lights.

' _The police! Holy crap...I'm save! I made it out alive! Thank god!_ ' The scared adult thought, running up to the car and slowing down.

He was greeted by two police man, who upon hearing his arrival, turning around and pointed their guns at Miles.

"Ah!" Miles cried out, eyes wide and almost bulging out their sockets as he saw the barrels of the guns pointed straight at him, his face pale and forehead dripping with sweat.

"Jesus Christ kid, you almost gave us a heart attack..." One of the policeman said, letting out a sigh as he lowered his firearm, his partner following suit.

"What the hell are you even doing out late at night? Don't you know it's dangerous outside? Fuckin' kids, I swear..." Cursed the police officer.

He was tall, taller than Miles and very much broad shouldered, while his partner was slightly smaller but just a build. If he hadn't had the scare of his life and was tired from running, Miles would iddly think how the two cops looked like the standard jocks turned police man.

"S-Sorry...It's just..." He breathed out, trying to explain but couldn't so much speak but rather hyperventilate.

"Whoa, calm down kid. Deep breaths. Jesus, whatever happened to you must've scared the living daylights outta ya." Commented the smaller of the two police officers.

"M-Monster...attacked…A monster attacked me!" The civilian exclaimed once he had finished taking a few deep breathes to calm himself down. Of course, the reaction of the two men of the law was not what he was expecting.

For a moment, the two man fell silent, looking at each other with blank expressions before adressing the panicking and anxious civilian.

"You must've imagined it, you just came from the station, right?" One of them asked.

"Well, yeah, but...-"

"Then it's probably just your tired brain imagining things, long trips take a lot out of you."

Miles narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands at his sides.

"I didn't imagine anything! That thing launged at me! Look, it touched my arm and left blood!" Jr thrust his left arm forward, showing off his blood stained sleeve.

That triggered a reaction from the other two, their expressions becoming ones of shock and fear before it went away as quickly as it came.

"Ah, I see. You must've ran into a wounded deer or something. It's not uncommon for it to happen. In fact, it was why we were called here. Someone hit a deer thinking it was a person." The tallest of the two policeman explained.

"What? That's not...I know what I saw...it looked like a person...didn't?" The more he thought about it, the more unsure Miles was. He felt tired, from the train ride and the running that he did.

"Look, kid? How about we take you home and we forget about this? We were just about to head back to the police station. It's not save to be out at night." That sounded like a good idea actually, Miles just wanted to get home and forget what happened.

"Okay...that sounds like a good idea actually." He nodded and the two older man made their way to the car, Miles glancing back to the road in which he ran down from, expecting to see the figure again. All he could see was mist.

"Did I imagine it? Of course I imagined it, I'm just tired...monster? Really? They're not real." With that said, he followed the cops to the car, taking his seat in the back as the other two took the seat in the front, engine roared as the vehicle came to life.

"Oh yeah, what's your name kid?" One of them asked, looking back at the pale, tired and sweaty young man.

"Miles. Miles Ashfield." He gave his name.

"And you from here?"

"Yeah, born and raised." Miles nodded.

The partner of the driver gave a grim expression to the passeger on the back as the car began to move.

"Ah, gotcha. Well, Miles welcome back to Silent Hill." He said, before turning and looking forward as the car passed by the welcoming sign to the town. The large letter visible, the fog beginning to clear. ' _Welcome to Silent Hill, Maine. Population 29,000._ "

"Yeah..." Miles replied grimly, glancing at the sign as they passed it.  
"Welcome home..."


End file.
